cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Akrie/My Original Cookie Inventions
This is a blog of all my creative Cookie ideas. Peppermint Cream Cookie Peppermint Cream Cookie is the younger brother of Mint Choco Cookie. He also specializes in generating Coins, but in big bursts instead of steady stream of Coins like his brother. He is the 3rd Coin generating Cookie after Cheesecake Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie. Skill He runs playing his saxophone. When the green bar fills, he blows into it with all his might to generate a lot of Coins ahead of him destroying all obstacles in the way as well. The more you upgrade him, the less time he will require between blasts. Description Peppermint Cream Cookie is Mint Choco Cookie's younger, louder brother with a slightly arrogant attitude. While he was watching Mint Choco Cookie play the violin, he grew a desire to play music as well - and his mother brought him a saxophone. He practiced right away, but all he could do is make loud noises no matter how much he practiced. He attracted a long forgotten pair of Golden Cymbals with his performance which was enthralled with his performance from a nearby music hall he practiced at. The Golden Cymbals continued to urge and practice with Peppermint Cream Cookie, and he has slowly become a musical prodigy after Mint Choco Cookie. He secretly wishes he is better than him, however... Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * I have a big set of lungs! * 1, 2, 3, BLOW! * Watch me toot my horn! Hehe! * I just love noise! Hehehe!! * Don't underestimate me because I'm small! * Mint Choco Cookie's going down! * I secretly look up to Mint Choco Cookie... * Don't tell anyone my secret! * I'll be the musical prodigy, just you watch! * Love coins?! Then pick me!! Trivia * Ironically enough, a Cookie based on peppermint was recently released in the Kakao version on August 2015 named Peppermint Cookie. However, instead of generating Coins, Peppermint Cookie generates points on his ride. Dark Choco Cookie Dark Choco Cookie is a librarian, and she is essentially a 'wild card' of some sorts thanks to the Book of Knowledeze she has found at the library where no other Cookie dares to venture... Skill Since she has a lot of knowledge of pretty much everything in the Cookie World thanks to the Book of Knowledeze she has, she can actually copy most of the other Cookie's active abilities to use during her run. However, the effects are halved since she is not innately familiar with the abilities, and she can only copy abilities that has a green bar. For example, her Second Sight ability from Prophet Cookie is half the normal duration, and she does not stay pumped as long as Muay Thai Cookie's Muay Thai. Her other advantage is that she does not need to fill a "blue bar" to trigger certain abilities such as Wizard Cookie's Magic Spells and Snow Sugar Cookie's Snow Friends. Her gameplay is quite random and can work for or against you. The more you upgrade her, the less time she will require to read a page out of the book to execute a random ability. Description Dark Choco Cookie is a very wise woman, and she continues to refine her intellect by constantly browsing libraries around the Cookie World. Once she has studied every book in all the libraries possible, she was stumped. She overheard someone talking about a mysterious library in the mountains while she was eating dinner, and ventured out immediately to find the library. After a long adventure, she finally arrives at the mysterious library... only to find it locked. With further prodding and futility in entering the library, she gives up but a book flutters down from the library and introduces himself as the 'Book of Knowledeze'. He warns her that if she enters the library, she will have all the knowledge in the Cookie World but with dire consequences. She ignored his warning and entered the now open library and began reading all the new books there, but little did she know she would be possessed. However, the Book of Knowledeze decides to stay with Dark Choco Cookie to keep her in 'check'. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * Please don't interrupt me while I'm reading. * I have to run? I'd rather read, thank you. * There's just so many things out there I want to learn. * It's not exactly nice knowing everything. * I'll manage. I have a big brain, after all. * If you have an ability, I'll copy it. Just 'green' ones though. * Random is random, my friend. * It may work for or against you. It all depends. * I never want to give this Book of Knowledeze up... Red Velvet Cookie Red Velvet Cookie is a famous movie star, and she's currently acting out her brand new running career in Cookie Run to further bolster her ratings. She specializes in passing obstacles due to her sheer star power. She is currently married to Cream Cheese Cookie. Skill Red Velvet Cookie's ability, Sheer Stardom, will allow her to pass all obstacles unhindered while it is in effect while restoring some of her Energy. She will also generate a lot of points while passing obstacles as well. The more you upgrade her, the less time she will need to prepare her Sheer Stardom ability, the more Energy she gains and more points she will generate while passing obstacles. Description Red Velvet Cookie was actually not as famous as she was in the past. She was a struggling star, being placed in as a background character or at best in secondary roles when she really wanted to be the real shining star she aspires to be. Her wishes were answered when she stumbled upon a magical makeup kit that made her beautiful, famous and popular whenever she finishes applying to her face. She quickly rose the ranks of stardom and became one of the biggest stars on Cookie World and married Cream Cheese Cookie. It has changed her attitude and personality, however, as she is now more cocky and a bit of a braggart. She always has her kit with her no matter what, though... Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * Oh hohoho, ain't I a beauty? * Don't be jealous just because I'm beautiful. * I worked soooooooooo hard to become the star! * I started from scratch. I'm not lying! * My next movie: "Secret Cookie 007"! Perfect! * My next movie: "Cookies Inc!" That'll work! * My next movie: "Jurassic Cookie"! Ooh, sounds scary! * Wait... where's my makeup kit?! * Give me a minute to refreshen up. Oh hohoho~! * Obstacles will bow before my ability. Oh hohoho~! * Cream Cheese Cookie and I go SO well together. Trivia * Red velvet and cream cheese goes great together. That's why other Cookies say that Red Velvet and Cream Cheese Cookie are a great pair. Cream Cheese Cookie Cream Cheese Cookie is Red Velvet Cookie's husband, and he does the opposite of her - instead of passing obstacles he specializes in destroying them due to his might from training daily at the gym for hours. Skill Cream Cheese Cookie's ability, Mighty Force, will trigger when the green bar is full. It will make Cream Cheese Cookie giant and blast forward, destroying all obstacles in his way while giving him some Energy. The more you upgrade him, the less time he will need to prepare, the more points he gets for destroying obstacles and the more Energy he will gain. Description Cream Cheese Cookie is a very quiet and rough Cookie. He spends most of his time working out at the Cookie Gym, where he met Red Velvet Cookie and eventually marries her because everyone has said they go very well together and would be great for Red Velvet's popularity. However, little is known that they are kind of shaky behind the scenes. Even though Cream Cheese Cookie looks rough and quiet, he actually cares very much for Red Velvet. Will they be able to get their relationship together in time? Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * ... * Hmph. * What do you want? Go away if you don't need anything. * Don't make me use you as a punching bag. Go away. * ...why are you still here? * Yes, I'm the strongest Cookie. Your point? * I wonder what a fight with Muay Thai Cookie would be like... * Obstacles aren't worth my time. I'll take care of 'em in seconds. * People tell me I'm rough. That's... not really true. * I really do care for everyone. I just... don't show it much. * Why does everyone say that Red Velvet Cookie and I go well together? Trivia * Cream cheese and red velvet goes great together. That's why other Cookies say that Cream Cheese and Red Velvet Cookie are a great pair. Grapefruit Cookie Grapefruit Cookie is the last Cookie in the citrus family, and he gets along really well with Lemon, Orange and Lime Cookies. He also specializes in destroying obstacles with his golfing skills... or pure luck. Skill Just like Orange and Lime Cookie, he also uses a three button system. However, this time instead of using the jump-jump-slide combo like Orange and Lime, he uses the slide-slide-jump combo to execute his ability. He will fire off a golf ball into the distance destroying obstacles and scoring major points. At the end point, a lot of grapefruit drops will be surrounding a medium Energy potion. He will be able to fire off another ball afterwards. The more you upgrade him, the more points he will generate and the more often he will be given a golf ball to fire. Description The Witch decides to do her last attempt in making a citrus based Cookie as her last attempts with Lemon, Orange and Lime has failed in her kitchen. However, while she was looking away a four leaf clover fell into the batter unbeknownst to her - and a very lucky Grapefruit Cookie is born. With his sheer luck, he easily escapes from the Witch. Afterwards, he meets up with Orange and Lime and decides to take up a sport alongside with them. Due to his luck, he quickly advances throughout the golfing career and is regarded as one of the best golfers in the Cookie World. The Witch finally gives up on baking citrus based Cookies and decides to move on to something else... Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * FORE! * Aha! A hole in one! * Although on a par 5, I get albatrosses. I'm not THAT lucky, mind! * Yeah, I don't really need skill. I'm just THAT lucky! * I've always been lucky since I was made. * Maybe it's because of that four leaf clover that fell into my batter? * I somehow feel like Lucky Lou... * I dunno, being lucky all the time can get a little boring. * I'd like to meet a Cookie that will balance me out... a jinxy Cookie, maybe? * THAT would make things more interesting! Trivia * Grapefruit is the fourth, and last, major hybrid citrus fruit family. The other three are lemon, orange and lime. * Grapefruit Cookie is the third Cookie in a row to be based on sports. This time it is golf. The other two are Orange Cookie, based on tennis, and Lime Cookie, based on volleyball. * Grapefruit Cookie is also the third Cookie in a row to have a slightly different playstyle with the jump and slide buttons. The first were Orange Cookie and Lime Cookie. * His loading message referring to himself as a Lucky Lou and talking about a jinxy Cookie is likely referring to Jinxy Jenkins & Lucky Lou, a short animated film. * This creation is a thinly veiled attempt at making another citrus based Cookie since the last three Cookies are citrus based. This also is probably a good guess with the who will be released in August in the Kakao version. However, this was proven false as the Cookie after Lime Cookie is Peppermint Cookie instead. Black Licorice Cookie Black Licorice Cookie is the polar opposite of Grapefruit Cookie - she is plagued with bad luck. Her bad luck will cause a portion of the run to become harder, but it will reward her with a lot of points if she successfully clears it. This is similar to Prophet Cookie's Divination ability. Skill Her ability, Bad Luck, will make the run harder for a time either by adding more obstacles or pits. When her green bar fills, it will start and will last for about 10 seconds. At the end, however, she will be given a lot of points through special Kitty Jellies at the end. The more you upgrade her, the faster the green bar will fill, but the less time she will spend during her Bad Luck phase. It also increases the point value of Kitty Jellies at the end. Her Power+ ability will bestow her Bad Luck to a Cookie. The effects are still the same as her normal ability, but will only happen once per Cookie. This can be a good way to generate a lot of points, but if it is a nuisance you can just turn it off in the Cookies select screen. Description Some black licorice fell into her batter, and since from that moment she has been plagued with bad luck. Because of this, she has grown quiet and isolated, just keeping everything to herself and distancing herself from everyone else. Many Cookies has tried to cheer her up, but she always ends up hurting the Cookies or running away. She finds comfort in her only friend - a black beaten-up kitty plushie she always keeps close to her chest. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * Please stay away from me... I have real bad luck... * Why are you here... go away... please... * Just leave me alone... I have bad luck... * It's... okay. I'm used to it... the bad luck, that is... * It's a miracle I haven't... oh, nevermind... * I'm just happy when other Cookies are okay... away from me... * It's okay, my kitty plushie will keep me company. * I think Werewolf Cookie is pretty cute... * I hope... my bad luck will turn around someday... * Maybe I just need to find a lucky Cookie...? Trivia * Black licorice is typically one of the most hated licorice candy types. * Mononeko, her combi pet, is likely a play on Monokuma, the main villain in most of the DanganRonpa games. * Black Licorice Cookie is actually very similar to Onion Cookie in terms of personality and background - they both are cursed and holds a plushie as their only means of comfort. Cheddar Cheese Cookie Cheddar Cheese Cookie is similar to Adventurer Cookie as when his green bar fills, he will burrow underground so he can collect cheese for extra points for a while. Skill When his Cheese-O-Vision ability triggers, he will burrow underground to enter a bonus stage where he can collect a lot of cheese jellies for a few moments. The special cheese jellies will only show up underground, but they can be attracted with magnetic aura. When his green bar empties, he will emerge back above ground and resume running, and his green bar will fill up again. The more you upgrade him, the less time it will take for the green bar to fill, and the longer Cheddar Cheese Cookie will stay underground. Description Squeak! Cheddar Cheese Cookie loves cheese so much he will go out of his way to collect cheese - and he's quite a tailor, so he has tailored himself a mouse suit that he wears nearly all the time. He's also very familiar with all cheese types out there and what they go well with. He's quite a cheese-tastic! It's all thanks to the Witch that accidentally added too much cheddar cheese to his batter. He's not complaining, though! Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * Squeak! I just love cheese! * Swiss cheese goes great with fruit! Yummy! * Cheddar's my favorite! * Parmesan goes great with soups and pastas. * Pepper Jack's quite spicy, so be careful. * Nacho goes great with chips and fries! * Feta cheese's quite crumbly... * Limburger cheese? Keep that way from me, 'kay? * American cheese is a staple favorite for me. Category:Blog posts